


Travel

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: For 14 days of Eremin day 14: Travel!In which Eren deals with culture shock during his very first vacation with Armin out of the country; For Modern American AU~I was gonna do a full blown fic of this but the idea was only worth it for the angst scene so here is just the blurb of that part~ (I actually got emotional while writing this because for a moment there it felt like they were going to really break up and I couldn’t fix it, but luckily I figured the ending out^^’) Enjoy if you can!!! This Eremin Holiday has been so wonderful, I hope you all loved it too!<333333





	

“Here you go, Eren. _Itadakimasu!_ ” Armin smiled as he laid a bowl of noodles before Eren on the table from his tray, steaming and swimming in a light soy broth… the usual cheap light soy broth…

Eren stared down at it with a sad grimace, dreading to eat it for what felt like the billionth time…

It’d been a long week since their arrival in Tokyo and it was only their fifth night in town. Armin had won a writing contest (with creative assistance from Eren) and earned them a trip to Japan. It was truly a dream vacation for the wander-lustful lovers who were bound for the globe. But what was meant to be a wonderful week long vacation, the very first between just the two of them, turned into a disaster. Their roundtrip package was canceled, after Eren’s suggestion they join the mile-high-club got them banned from the airline. The flight package was refunded to the contest staff, and the 2 were stranded in Armin’s favorite country… Now the week was spent wondering how they’d pay for a trip home. 

The only cheap flight with any available seating they could hope to afford wasn’t for another full week. And the panic of finding a hotel or place they could afford to room in once the contest reservation ran out weighed on the pair’s minds. Armin had to sell his tickets to an anime exposition they’d planned to attend and couldn’t even buy the merchandise he’d planned to splurge on with the money he’d been saving anymore. All the extra money they had was pooled towards hopefully finding a new available room in their price range for the extended stay, and paying for new plane tickets home. Eren, of course, apologized profusely and suggested they tell their parents so that they could wire them some money to fund a trip back, but Armin insisted they’d be fine just figuring things out for themselves. He didn’t want any skeptical parents using this snag as a reason to doubt their dreams any further than they already did. They were 21 now, considering _marriage_  soon, and there was no reason to cry for help.

Rather, Armin just wanted to _enjoy_ the extended stay in his favorite country. He was confident that the two of them could handle anything at all and there was no reason to worry. Scary as it might be, for the first time in his life, he felt no need to fear. To him, it was like a practice honeymoon or even a surefire trial for their future together as a traveling couple. The fact that he was in a country he had already thoroughly familiarized himself with before hand added to his confidence, as well as being able to fluently speak the language. He refused to doubt his own power to treat Eren to a great trip. Eren found him amazing… but couldn’t help his own concerns… 

Eren discovered that he actually knew next to nothing about Japan aside from the fun little things Armin shared with him over the years. He could never have prepared himself for how different the culture actually was, compared to the world he was used to. The language was so different from his own. It wasn’t like Spanish, ( _which he’d studied in highschool_ ), or even German, ( _which he was made to try learning at home now and then_ ), where he could pick out a few words here and there. This foreign language felt– just that… completely _foreign_. But not only that, the customs were completely foreign. Armin had explained that the country was very conservative, even when it came to heterosexuality, so they couldn’t show a whole lot of affection in public. Eren figured that just meant no kissing, but to not even be able to hold Armin’s hand when walking down a strange busy street was something he found difficult to swallow… But even when avoiding anything to upset anyone, people still _stared_ … One of the harder things for Eren to deal with was people staring… He was a foreigner, and it showed inside and out. He might’ve expected as much but he was certainly ill-prepared for how ostracizing it actually felt. He felt truly alien. Such a feeling was one he _really_  didn’t expect to trouble him this much since he was with the love of his life. But Armin was a speaker of the language, and adored the culture and the world he was in. He adored the food, the people, and the beautiful lands surrounding them… Even without all the real sight seeing and touring they’d been forced to cancel. He followed their customs to a tee to ensure a smooth trip, maybe even more strictly than he needed to, but given their situation he didn't want to take any chances of upsetting anyone. And he did his best to help guide Eren. But with Eren feeling so out of place by contrast, and unable to be close to him outside, he was beginning to feel alienated even around _Armin_. The guilt and stress of worrying they’d never get home didn’t help either… especially with Armin feeling so oppositely at ease about it.

Eren only knew one phrase for ordering food in Japanese: “ _Sumimasen, udon kudasai_ ”. Thus, for 5 days in a row now, Eren had been eating only cheap udon noodles and broth from little low priced cafeterias like this one… He didn’t wanna let down Armin’s intimidating confidence or cultural enthusiasm and so, rather than trouble him about learning to order something else, or something more familiar, he simply settled for ordering this single dish for every meal of the day… He was growing queasy at the sight of it now… 

Armin chuckled lightly. “I’ve never seen anyone eat that much udon. It was an easy guess at what I should order for us when you said _‘you know what I like’_. That one smells really good! Really rich.”

Eren stared down at the bowl, trying not to inhale it. “Uh huh…”

“I’m still waiting for a response from Kou-chan. I hope she’s not out of town…”

“Would she be?”

“She mentioned possibly taking a trip out of town to a hardcore gymnastics camp. If she did, she’d probably be forbidden to use electronics.”

Eren’s countenance melted into apparent worry that their best chance of finding a place to stay might very well fall through thanks to a gymnastics camp. “Great…”

“B-but I’m sure she’ll respond before the week is out! Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

“We might be sleeping in the street…”

Armin raised his hand and spoke extra gently to relax his mate. “We’ll be okay! Don’t worry, Eren… No matter what happens, we’ll be fine. Cuz we’ll still be together.”

Eren forced a smile. “Right…”

Armin smiled back with loving eyes. “For now, please eat. There’s no need to go hungry.”

Eren raised his spoon over his bowl and watched as Armin ate his own noodle dish, something cheap and spicy looking that he couldn’t pronounce… 

“You know from here, we could see a really pretty view of the town and mountains out that window!” Armin noted, gesturing to the large window in the back of the restaurant lobby. 

Eren stirred his soup. “Uh huh…”

“…And hey, after lunch we could go for a walk and look at the cherry blossoms! That shouldn’t cost anything. And they’re only in bloom for a week or so! It’ll be beautiful.”

“Whatever you want…”

“…Are you okay?”

Eren stirred his spoon for the 20th time in the broth of his soup. He started picturing all the loneliness, stress, and culture shock swirling around in the noodles and scallions… and finally had to admit to himself that this wasn’t okay. “…No.” 

Armin frowned in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick of udon.” He pushed his bowl away and walked to the back of the little lunch cafeteria by the window.

Armin replaced the bowl on the tray and quickly picked it up to go follow him.

Eren stared out the large window at the busy streets below. At what, to him, felt like a cold scary world he feared walking back into after lunch… His own lone wary reflection against the mountains doubting him further. 

Armin came up quickly from behind, holding the tray and still trying to emit warm optimism. “We can order something else if you like!” 

Eren didn’t turn around.

Armin’s worry increased and began to show clearly. “Eren, what’s wrong? _Really?_ …”

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. “You, wanna know what’s wrong?” He opened his eyes again to look directly into Armin’s. “Everything! I hate it here and I’m having a miserable time! This trip was a disaster, it’s been nothing but stress, and there’s not one thing I’ve enjoyed doing here! I can’t understand a thing going on around me, and people stare at me no matter what I do! Whether I smile or frown! I can’t stand the sight or smell of some of the food here and I’m sick of eating the same cheap noodles every day! I’m tired of not understanding a word people say and I’m tired of the looks old people keep giving us! I’m tired of the jet lag, I’m tired of pinching pennies, and I’m tired of all the excess customs I can’t wrap my head around! I hate having to translate shit and feeling anxious when I don’t say the right things to people! I miss being able to put my arm around you in public, I miss cheese burgers, I miss our apartment!… I don’t wanna be here anymore!!!” He huffed and turned his gaze to the ground. “I wanna go home…”

Armin froze. The tray fell from his trembling hands and hit the floor with a loud crash as tears began to pour relentlessly from his eyes.

Eren’s anger immediately dissipated at the sight and he looked back up again into his love’s heartbroken eyes.

“Don’t say that…” Armin sobbed. “Please, don’t say that. The week we were _supposed_  to spend here isn’t even up yet and you’re telling me you hate it?” People were staring in confusion at the English visitor’s meltdown but Armin didn’t pay a bit of attention. He continued without pause. “Eren, it’s _always_ going to be like this! It’s always going to be a foreign place with different ideas and foods and cultures! It’s always going to be exhausting travel, it’s always going to be scary new things, it’s always going to be strange and a lot of work! But it’s supposed to be worth it to see the world _with me!_ It’s supposed to be wonderful no matter what because we’re _together!_ You promised me you’d stay with me and share in it with me! If you’re already saying you want out of this before the _REAL_ stressful parts even begin- then it means you don’t wanna do this with me! Is that how you feel?! Because if that’s what you’re telling me I--… I--… You’re going to break up with me, aren’t you?!!!! _Eren--_!!!”

Eren’s face fell into heavy sorrow at the sight of Armin falling apart before his very eyes until he finally threw his arms around him. “Oh my god, no, no, no, Armin, stop, stop, stop, stop…” 

Armin held him so tight, clutching him for dear life as he tried to catch his breath between sobs, trembling in Eren’s arms.

“I’m not breaking up with you, that wasn’t what I was thinking at all--”

“But that’s what it means, doesn’t it?! You don’t want the life we always planned so you must not want to be with me--”

“No! Please, please, stop!… That’s not what I was thinking when I said all that, that’s never crossed my mind, and that’s not what I’m thinking now!” He held him tighter. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere, you don’t ever have to worry about that…”

Armin’s continuous trembling and the feeling of more hot tears falling from his eyes onto Eren’s shoulder were a sure indication he didn’t quite believe him… but he stopped weeping at least.

Eren gently pulled himself away to wipe Armin’s tears and speak to him, as the inadvertent implications of his poorly thought out rant really sank in. “Listen… I’m just really stressed. It won’t always be like this, worrying where we’re going to sleep at night, and worrying how we’re gonna pay for our next meal…”

“But-- it may be like this again… Things go wrong all the time!”

“I know that, Armin, I know… This was just a lot of stress I wasn’t prepared for…”

“…--I just need to know that you’re willing to go through it for _us_ …”

“…Well, --nnh… to be honest, I didn’t really feel like we were in this together…”

The weeping started to return. “W-what does that mean?!!”

“Shhh…” Eren held his face in his hands to calm him and stroked his hair as he explained. “I just… You’re having the time of your life here, and you know the world so much better than I do… I feel so out of place here, and with you feeling so–  _in_ place, I just… feel like I’m going through this alone. I feel left behind.”

“But you’re not! I-I’m always with you, always _loving_ you, you’re always at the forefront of my mind!--”

“I know, but… it just didn’t _feel_  like it when we got here… Sorry, I hope I don’t sound needy, here… Especially when it’s my fault the trip was ruined.”

“You don’t sound needy…” Armin sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “I’m so sorry I made you feel that way… I was trying so hard to carry us both through this trip, and keep things positive, I guess I didn’t stop to consider that you might be feeling like this…”

“It’s not your fault, I should’ve been honest with you. I just didn’t wanna ruin your fun…”

“It’s not supposed to be _MY_ fun… It’s supposed to be _OUR_ fun…” He walked back into Eren’s arms and rested his head in his chest. “I’m _so_ sorry…”

“It’s alright… I’m _really_  sorry too.”

“It’s okay… _Please_  tell me next time you feel this way though.”

“Okay.”

Armin exhaled and hugged him close again… 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine… I’m sorry… When it sounded like I might be losing you, it was like– my whole world crumbled…” 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, like I said, you don’t ever need to worry about that… I’m right here and I always will be.” He reassured him, petting his back to relax him, and returning the very close hug. Eren turned his head to glance back out the window, now with the image of the two of them in each other’s arms like this reflecting back at him in the mountains. Suddenly the view down below didn’t seem so scary. “…And besides, it definitely _isn’t_ always going to be like _that_ … Feeling distant and alone, I mean. I know that for sure now. We _are_  in this together and we’ll take care of each other, always. We’ll keep each other happy too. I promise…” 

“I promise too!”

Eren gave Armin a grin and a kiss on his puffy, red, tear-soaked cheek. “And hey, it’s not all bad, either. I’m sorry, I just got a little steamed there, I didn’t really mean a lot of that stuff I said… I’m not really _that_  miserable. It’s really beautiful here, and a lot of the food seems delicious, and the people can be so warm and welcoming, and the pocky is great…” 

Armin let out a laugh, bringing a smile of relief to Eren’s lips… 

“And I’m having fun touring with you, what things we’ve actually  _gotten_  to see. Listening to you talk about them… And _sharing_ in them with you…”

“Yeah?” Armin nodded. 

“Yeah, of course! That’s exactly what I wanted. I _absolutely_ wanna see the world with you, that hasn’t changed… What I meant by wanting to go home was that I- wanted to feel comfortable… and close with _you_ again…”

“I’m _so_ sorry…” 

“No, no. It’s okay. No more apologizing…” Eren insisted calmly, stroking Armin’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too…” Armin exhaled again. “What can I do to fix this?” 

“Well, uhm… for starters, if it’s okay, I’d _really_ like to kiss you--”

Armin jumped up to hug his arms around Eren’s neck and kiss him deeply. Enough to bring a blush to Eren’s cheek and prompt him to hold on to him tight before he tipped backwards, neither one of them minding if people stared. He finally fell away, leaving a gloss behind over their lips. “Okay, now what?” 

Eren’s genuine smile returned. “--A-and secondly, I’d _REALLY_ like to order an American cheeseburger… Can you teach me how?”

Armin wiped his eyes again and smiled earnestly for him. “Of course! Come on!” He exclaimed, and grabbed Eren by the hand to lead him towards the table for the lesson. 

In the end, Armin taught Eren in very simple easy-to-understand terms how to order a cheeseburger in Japanese, and Eren successfully did so. He was terribly nervous and awkward while ordering it but Armin held and squeezed his hand the whole time to make him feel better. When he finished, the kind cashier flashed a rainbow bracelet from under his sleeve to Armin and complimented him on their sweet relationship. 

Eren’s smile as he unwrapped the burger lit up Armin’s eyes. Eren never worried about having to eat udon again. As he and Armin split their victory burger, Armin finally received a text from his friend Kou telling him that she was indeed out of town but that they could stay with her generous friend until their flight home. This not only meant they’d have a safe place to rest, but all the money they saved would definitely pay for the plane tickets. Eren grinned and nearly cried because everything really was going to be okay. Armin held Eren’s arm and nuzzled his shoulder graciously for staying strong for the two of them. After the long lunch they went to see the cherry blossoms and had a truly wonderful romantic time together.

Now that they were being honest, things would go smoothly between them no matter what obstacles they had to face. The _idea_  that they could handle anything so long as they were together was now a _truth_. For the rest of the trip, even with no plan, the two did just fine and, in spite of it all, did indeed enjoy a wonderful vacation. Only the first of a thousand more to come… 


End file.
